Skaz
Skaz is the friendship and in some ways romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Kaz. The followers of Skaz are called Skazzers. Other Names *'Saz' (S'/kylar and K/'az) *'Skyaz' (Sky/lar and K/'az') *'Kaylar' (Ka/z and Sk/'ylar') *'Klar' (K/'az' and Sk/'lar') *'Kazlar' (Kaz and Sk/'Lar') *'Skylaz '(Skyl/ar and K/'az') *'Kazar '(Kaz 'and Skyl/'ar) *'Kylar '(K'/az and S/'kylar) *'Skylarz' (Skylar 'and Ka/'z) Moments 'Season 1' Saving the People Who Save People *Skylar looks at Kaz when he drops the bedpan. *Kaz says "Sup girl?" to Skylar. *Kaz notices Skylar from her comic books. *Kaz nods and agrees with Oliver when he said that he will buy the magazine when it comes out. *Skylar tries out her powers on Kaz. *Kaz thought it was awesome that Skylar tried to make him explode. Frighty Med *Kaz asks why Skylar has a phone. *Skylar wants to help Kaz. *Kaz wasn't insulted when Skylar said that he was willing to spend time with him. *Kaz tells Skylar to be careful. *Kaz and Skylar look for files about Brain Matter. *Skylar knew that Kaz's crazy enough to beat box. *Kaz and Skylar looked inside the doors with each other. *Skylar holds onto Kaz. *Skylar asks Kaz what his plan is. *Skylar asks Kaz what's wrong after he screamed which means she was worried. *Skylar looked worried about Kaz when he was going to disturb Brain Matter. *Maybe Kaz wanted Oliver to do the play all over again so he could spend more time with Skylar. I, Normo *Kaz invites Skylar to the carnival. *Kaz makes up Skylar's alter ego. *Kaz tells Skylar how to be a Normo. *Kaz pretends that Skylar's his girlfriend. *Kaz wanted Skylar to be his "fake" girlfriend. *Skylar and Kaz hold hands. *Skylar feeds Kaz Apple Slices. *Skylar's glad that Kaz and Stefanie are becoming friends. *Skylar saves Kaz from the lava cake which means she cares about him. *Skylar was mad that Kaz told Stefanie that she was his girlfriend. *Kaz calls Skylar a good person. *Kaz apologizes to Skylar saying that he never should've used her like that. Sm’oliver’s Travels *Skylar helps Kaz turn Oliver back to normal. *When Skylar tries to talk to Oliver, Kaz keeps butting in. *Kaz and Skylar both help to get Oliver out. Pranks For Nothing *Kaz tried to play a prank on Skylar *Kaz technically proposed for Skylar. *Skylar tried to kick Kaz's head off after after showing her the peek-a-poo game. *Skylar thought Kaz proposed for her. *Kaz tried teaching Skylar how to pull a prank. *Kaz was jealous of Oliver and Skylar's prank. *Kaz and Skylar pulled a prank on The Great Defender. *Kaz and Skylar laughed together at the prank they pulled. *Kaz wished that Skylar could use her powers. *Skylar wanted to go instead of Kaz (and Oliver). *Skylar does not trust Kaz (and Oliver) doing a very great job. *Skylar pranked Kaz (and Oliver) along with Horace Diaz. It's Not the End of the World *Kaz told Skylar that she will do fine on her first of school. *Kaz suggested to Skylar to be a cheerleader. *Kaz wanted Skylar to invite them to the cheerleaders parties. Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'Frighty Med' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' To be added in. 'Pranks for Nothing' Skaz Fanon Shipper's name: Skazzers. Food: Apple: because Skylar fed Kaz apple slices (I, Normo). Lava Cake: because Skylar thought it was a real lava so she saved Kaz from it which means she cares about him (I, Normo). Episode: I, Normo: because in this episode Kaz and Skylar teamed up to find out what happened to Brain Matter. Place: The door of doom (The Freezer). Superhero: Brain Matter : because they teamed up to figure out what happened to him (Frighty Med). Our Skazzers *Perfectdisasters *Nada Mohamed Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings with Skylar Category:Pairings with Kaz